Vagull the Archer
by The Fallen One
Summary: The History of Mossflower before the conquest of the WildCats and the before the Forging of Salamandastron's Army is about to unfold....


Vagull the best archer in all of the lands and seas. He can hit a target moving as the speed of light. Vagull the Archer is what he is called. He isn't famous leader nor a warlord. He is a quiet pine marten. He has creative special design arrows and made his own bow. He does not fear anyone because he can see a drop of water with only one eye. He cannot be beaten at his own game. He does have a group of a sort. It isn't an army nor a conquering group. It is a bandit union formed by the chosen leader. It has several useful vermins and best armed ones too. Why talk so much about Vagull you say? Maybe because he is an interest part in all of Mossflower history…  
  
It was a nice morning in Mossflower woods the birds was singing their song and water was streaming down rivers with a glisten of the stars. It was a place to be, it was paradise to any creatures. It was the first to find it and rule it as his own, Vagull the Archer! Vagull was marching with his group of bandits to find an area to tent. He had his scar at his right eye. He had hood under with cuts on his robes. He couldn't be seen under that hood fore none would ask too. The rats, ferrets, weasels, and others were under his command. "Alright mates, we stay 'ere for tonight." They set up tent in the middle of Mossflower woods. Vagull never have been here. He knew that. He hasn't seen any other creatures either. "Karak, get yourself some hunters and go out to get some food. Samar gets yourself some rats to scatter this area to see if any intruders are here. Now go!" Samar and Karak followed his orders and went off. Vagull the Archer was trying to know this new area of Mossflower. He turned right and left than he got his bow than shot a bird from the sky. "This outta make some of us full tonight." The pine marten smiled and walked back to his tent.  
  
Quik was walking around on the beach. The young hare was on his daily walk on the beach that's at the side of the great mountain of which is inhabitant of hares. The hares lived quietly together and were very profound of the great seasons and also food. They had songs of great joy and songs of great adventures of other hares. Quik woke up early in the morning as usual and came down the beach for a morning walk. He was a trained warrior and was very observant of things also precautious. He had no doubt in his mind to at least walk with a sword at his side. He stared at the sea as if it was perfect image. He loved the nature all around him. He turned to see if the woods were safe place to walk, but than it was a voice he heard. He silently moved behind a big boulder by the woods. He opened his ears wide to hear what was the voice he heard. "I tell yer wot suppose to do ya scarface! Were suppose to hunt vittles for the group! Now get armed to hunt for some birds or fishes." "Were suppose to be gettin' vittles eh? Alright, we will get 'em food." There were 3 rats, 2 ferrets, and 1 fox that seemed to be the one in control. "Karak there's some several rabbits by the entrance to the big mountain there." The rat Drulin was a big 'un and was talking to Karak. Quik than listened to there conversation and knew he had to go back to the mountain and warn all of the hares. He sprinted across the beach and took off. Karak took out his axe the moment he heard the run. "Drulin, Go get Zorin and tell him to bring those poison arrows of his."  
  
Vagull was in his tent just staring on a parchment. The parchment was looked as a map over the map. He took out one of his arrows and placed it on his table. The arrow was his design that was highly advanced even for the modern. It had metal arrowhead on top which had inside poison to inject after the shot also it can be used for fiery arrows, but he had a new one in his box. No one has seen it yet because he doesn't want one person stealing it. Whoever steals it is dead by Vagull the Archer! Not good name for a beast, but it will be feared across the woods soon enough. Borak the rat walked in and stood at the entrance. "Vagull, Samar has reported that there is no intruders nor any creatures except us Sire!" Vagull was happy no creatures would destroy his rest or time here. "Very well, Samar and his group can rest so will the rest of you, but keep your eyes open and ears wide just in case a intruder sneaks behind. Also report back to me when Karak and his gang comes." Borak bowed than left the tent. He was reaching for the box and than smiled. It was his best design of the arrow made by Vagull the Archer.  
  
Karak was running to the mountain with villains by his side. "Drulin, arm yerself and Taron to get ready for something that attacks behind." The 2 rats saluted and went behind the group. Karak the fox was waving his axe. He ordered 2 ferrets by his side. Croal and Dirik were the best trackers and archers beside Vagull whom their teacher is. "Croal and Dirik I want you 2 above the rest and start searching the area for anything, but stop when the woods end and the mountain is shown above. Go!" Croal and Dirik ran off and than he ordered the big rat Croakin to come to him. Croakin was big rat who knew how to throw spears and javelins good. "Croakin just be behind me. Just in case."  
  
Chapter 2 Next. 


End file.
